


Harvest Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old, M/M, internalized ageism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He asks in a quiet tone, “do you still love me?”





	Harvest Moon

_**Because I'm still in love with you** _  
_**I want to see you dance again** _  
_**Because I'm still in love with you** _  
_**On this harvest moon** _

I watch him from across the room as he struggles to read a cookbook. He goes through the same routine he always does. He squints those beautiful gray eyes thinking that somehow it's going to help. Then he holds the book at arms length. Finally he puts the book down in frustration and stares off.

I sigh. I'm probably about to start an argument with this comment but it needs to be said.

“Bo, I think you need glasses.”

Now what I'm expecting is the same fight we always have on this topic. Which, to be fair, isn't really a fight. It's Rhett shooting me a dirty look and brooding the rest of the day. It's me wondering why the hell I love this incredibly stubborn man.

But not this time.

“You're probably right.”

He gives up in the kitchen and walks over to me sitting on the couch. He silently sits and curls his long body into my lap.

One glance down tells me there's a storm going on in his mind. He's ruminating about something but I can't tell what.

“Rhett, what's wrong?”

“I'm old aren't I?”

“Well yeah but we knew that,” I say with a laugh.

“I'm going to be 60 in a month. I don't want to be 60.”

Honestly I'm a little taken aback. Of the two of us, I've always been the one dreading each growing decade. Hell, I'm the one who cried on my 40th birthday. I'm the one who dyed my hair black and kept my face shaved to hide the gray until Rhett finally managed to convinced me to stop worrying about it and embrace my inner “silver fox.”

He sighs and looks up at me. He asks in a quiet tone, “do you still love me?”

I look at him and take a mental inventory. His once thick blonde hair has thinned and turned silver. He has laugh lines and crow's feet. His back has gotten worse and he moves a little more slowly than he used to. He's not as feisty as he used to be.

And he's still the most handsome man I've ever met.

“Rhett, you're one of the very few people I've ever met who has truly gotten better with age. I've watched you get softer, kinder, and braver over the decades I've known you. And you keep getting better. I'm still in love with you and always will be.”

I watch him smile and blush. I run my fingers through his hair and he lets out a happy sigh.

These are the moments I live for. Cuddling on the couch on a cool autumn night. Listening to the wind whip through the trees. Our silence is comfortable and peaceful.

This is what it really means to love someone for 50 years. Rhett and I have grown old together. And I couldn't be more grateful. This is the autumn of our lives and there is no one I'd rather spend it with.

“So you really think I need glasses?”

“Yeah buddy roll, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments. Thank you!!


End file.
